


Unspoken for you.

by AmaruTrager



Series: Unspoken. [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaruTrager/pseuds/AmaruTrager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ты виноват сам, Стилински, стой на мине и смотри.</p><p>Смотри, как мир внутри уже не твоего волка стонет от невыносимый боли, раздирающей пополам.</p><p>Смотри и умирай вместе с ним.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Слушать под Hurts-illuminated

_***  
\- Меня не касаются твои проблемы, Стайлз. -каждый раз говорит Дерек и вышвыривает его из своей жизни. Как люди выкидывают старые потрепанные вещи, которые, может, и дороги, только ценности больше не имеют. _

_Барахло, которое слишком испачкано воспоминаниями. Кровью. Потерями._

_Прежний Дерек Хейл лелеял свои воспоминания, жил ими. И обещал, что его стая никогда не поймет, каково это. Быть одному._

_Новый Дерек Хейл захлопывает дверь перед членами своей уже бывшей стаи и методично уничтожает все, что может напомнить ему о прошлом._

_Вещи._

_Дом._

_Друзей.  
***_

Внутри него огромное изречешенное войной поле и тысячи мин-ловушек. Ступи неверно и почувствуй, как что-то разрывает тебя изнутри на атомы и молекулы. И рядом будут продолжаться взрываться снаряды, потому что ты уже совершил ошибку. Запустил цепную реакцию, жгущую нутро кислотой и пламенем. 

Ты виноват сам, Стилински, стой на мине и смотри.

Смотри, как мир внутри уже не твоего волка стонет от невыносимый боли, раздирающей пополам.

Смотри и умирай вместе с ним.

 

***

-Жить без альфы плохо, -говорит ему Эрика, забредая как-то в маленький книжный магазинчик, где работает Стайлз.

Айзек, который и в Нью-Йорке бродит за ней как привязанный, печально кивает. Его глаза напоминают Стилински глаза Джейка, маленького спаниеля, которого пришлось отдать в приют после смерти матери. 

Взгляд все такой же. Обреченно-понимающий.

 

Стайлз молча закрывает магазин на обед и протягивает руки лишь для для того, чтобы тут же обнять вжавшихся в него омег. Это трудно, он знает, когда из-под твоих ног внезапным ударом выбивают опору. Оставляя ошеломленным и раздавленным от внезапного чувства пустоты.

\- Что еще случилось? -первым нарушает тишину Стилински, все еще  
чувствуя, как вздрагивает спина Айзека, и как загнанно дышит Эрика.

\- Джексон был у Него,-выдыхает хрипло Айзек и поднимает больной взгляд.

Стайлз леднеет изнутри, ощущая себя айсбергом, на который на всех парах идет Титаник. И нельзя увернуться, не уйти с пути. Остается ждать, когда огромный корабль разнесет тебя к чертовой матери.

\- Он его выставил?

Эрика хохочет так, словно вместо смеха хочется плакать, но не получается.

\- Да лучше бы разорвал на месте. Он пригласил его на свадьбу с этой сучкой Джен. Всех нас пригласил, даже тебя. Словно мало ему того,  
что он уже сделал с нами. С тобой.

_Титаник разрывает на сотни маленьких осколков и он тонет._

_Тонет, зная, что никогда не коснется дна_.

 

***

\- Знаешь, Стайлз, я слышал, что у вашей маленькой не-стаи крупные проблемы со стаей Нью-Йорка, -говорит вкрадчиво Питер, наблюдая как его племянник кружит в вальсе свою уже-женушку.

Стайлз запрокидывает голову и растягивает губы в ухмылке, видя как вспыхивают алые искры в глубине глаз его собеседника.

\- Тебя не касаются мои проблемы, Питер Хейл.

Альфа отставляет так и не тронутый бокал с вином и наклоняется, шепча на самое ухо.  
\- Если он будет угрожать, скажи ему, что Альфа у тебя уже есть.


End file.
